Tea
by Aoi Dark
Summary: Gene is in need of money again. Therefore, he decided to go and ask Fred for it. Fred agrees to give him a loan but only if he has a cup of tea together with him. Now don't get me wrong, but who said that good stories only happen after getting drunk?


**I do not own Outlaw star.**

**Warning:** Okay so, boy x boy and mild or almost none existing cursing.

* * *

"Damn it" Gene Starwind cursed out loud "There wasn't a single good – paying job in months and the Outlaw star needs some ammunition, not to mention supplies."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Jim asked while counting what funds they have left "If we don't do something soon, we'll have to starve."

"No choice then," Redhead sighed "We'll have to go there…"

"By there, you don't mean?" Younger boy asked, not liking where this conversation was heading to.

"Yeah, exactly what you're thinking…"

Gene was standing in front of a building he was painfully familiar with. 'Lou enterprises' is what the building was called if Gene's memory served him correctly. He went in and out numerous times and mostly for the same reason. He needed money and equipment.

He sighed.

Now his debt to Fred Lou will grow even more…

"Good afternoon, is Fred in?" Gene asked the two guards that were standing in front of the elevator.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you, Mr. Starwind." One of the guards said with a smile.

"Cause I'm going to owe him even more, right?"

"No, It's because he loves you, now hurry up, he's already waiting." The other guard answered.

Gene entered the elevator, trying to ignore what the guard just said. Think you'd get used to phrases like this, hearing them every time but – the redhead didn't. Just like he always tensed up when Fred hugged him, like he still had his guard up in front of the merchant.

A small _'ding'_ announced that he has reached his destination.

Gene reluctantly stepped outside the elevator and went to Fred's office.

"Yo," he greeted the navy haired man.

"Gene, it's so nice to see you again." Fred hugged him tightly and _'innocently' _tapped his ass "What brings you here?"

"I need some equipment and a loan." Redhead stated, pretending he didn't notice his source's of quick income actions.

"Pity," Fred did his puppy dog face "And I was hoping you came to see me."

"Right," Gene sighed, apparently the man in front of him was in a very good mood, which rang bells of danger inside his head. He decided to ignore them. "So, do I have a deal?"

"Only if you have some tea with me," The taller man stated his conditions.

"Fine…"

Fred rang a bell and mere minutes latter a maid brought two cups of tea and some snacks to go with it. Despite the existence of a couch in front of Gene, Fred sat on the same one, making the distance between them as small as possible.

"So, where's Jim? You two usually come together." The head of Lou enterprises asked, wrapping his arm around Gene's waist.

"He said that there's something he needs to take care of in the city." Redhead stiffened, but made no effort to remove the dealer's arm.

"Tell him I said hi when you go back. How's the tea?" Fred took the fact that Gene didn't try to lose his hands as a sign of luck. The kind of luck that stated 'go ahead, you might get what you've been dreaming of'. And that's exactly what he did.

Prepared to face the consequences if anything went wrong, Fred licked the redhead's neck.

"Ah…" A moan, that appeared extremely adorable to the navy haired man, was heard. Gene's face turned a color that matched his hair; he was holding his palm on his mouth, eyes filled with embarrassment, fear and confusion.

_What the hell was that?! _Was the thought screaming in Gene's head. This had never happened before, he never reacted to Fred's touch like this, not that he ever let Fred touch him… That's it – it's because he ignored the usual harassment. Normally there'd be no way… It still doesn't make any sense! Why would he – a hard core womanizer, react like this to a man's touch?! Something was wrong, but what?!

"Gene" A husky voice called him.

"Y-yeah?" Redhead nervously looked away from the other man.

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for, Fred?" Gene turned to, now strangely behaving, man and saw a gaze of lust turned straight at him "F-Fred?"

"Sorry, I can't control myself anymore…" The man leaned closer.

"What are you tal-" Gene tried avoiding Fred's ludicrous statement, but was cut off by a sudden pressure on his lips. The kind of pressure a kiss made, the only difference being that Gene wasn't the one dominating it.

Redhead felt his limbs go numb. Who would have known that Fred was such a good kisser?

A state of panic overtook Gene's brain cells.

He was confused as to why he didn't try to push the other man away? Was he, perhaps, enjoying this? That's just hilarious. Gene Starwind enjoying a kiss with another man – get real! It's just not possible!

However, the current situation stated otherwise. When Fred moved his lips away, he was met with an adorable redhead, whose eyes were clouded with pleasure. Yes, a mere kiss was enough to make Gene succumb under the other man.

"What a delicious sight" Fred said, admiring the look on his desire's face "I'll take your unusual behavior as a go ahead sign, okay?"

"I don't care anymore…" Gene mumbled, for now he'll just go with the flow and deal with what comes afterwards latter.

* * *

**A/N: **Mwahahahaha! Were you expecting something more? Well to bad... Okay, okay; enough with my dark personality. Hope you liked it.


End file.
